1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to alternators, and more specifically, to aircraft transmission alternators.
2. Description of Related Art
Alternators are well known for converting mechanical energy to electrical energy that in turn powers one or more electrical subsystems. Conventional aircraft alternators are adapted to utilize a transmission accessory drive pad and driver shaft (see FIG. 2).
Common problems associated with conventional aircraft alternators include added weight due to, for example, shafts, gears, accessory pads, and the like operably associated with driving the alternator. These required devices result in efficiency losses, added manufacturing and maintenance costs, and an increase in engine power consumption.
Although significant developments in the field of aircraft alternators have been made, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.